Time forgets but I never will
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Lily - a puppet controller from Suna ends up forced into Akatsuki by her friend when she is asked to join. From there on the worst can't help but to roll its way out for her. M for Hidan's mouth Hidan x Oc
1. Puppets shackles

A girl walks through the hot Suna summer sunshine with a fan flapping away at the 3 degree burn hitting her pale skin until she is grabbed by a figure that spins her around swiftly. "LILY-SAN! There you are I've been looking for you for ages, I missed you!" a girl chants hugging her tighter, this only meant one thing; she wanted something troublesome. "Sasha-san! I…..missed you as well. I was on a mission out of town…" after escaping they walk together until the end of a street where Sasha waves her off.

"I need to speak to you but lets do it over coffee in the morning" she was defiantly after something, sighing she went home and sat down in her comfy chair, giggling to the thought of the guy she kept calling turtle and the blonde man who grinned wildly at everything. It had been a long mission to tag and find out information about puppets for the museum drama studio in the Village and already she had been asked by her loud 'friend' to come speak to her about heaven knows what. Birds twittering tell her its morning and so another boring day had begun, at the coffee house her friend, Sasha, grins and waves to her while she sits down after ordering.

"what did you need to talk to me about?" her friend mumbles seeing that Sasha was on looking to a pink Sakura tree in a day dream, eyes glistening; another lover? "I met the dreamiest guy…tall…blonde…the best looking guy I've ever met and he spoke to me. Me! Out of the blue…ah and speaking of that his blue eyes where like the ocean, I could just swim in them" Sasha blurts out but Lily only rolls her eyes and looks away from the table, she'd get over the crush the moment a new guy walked past.

"they asked me to join their…c'mon this is no place to talk about it" she chants grabbing Lily who only gets a sip from her herbal tea before she finds her self being dragged away, 15 minutes later she had been thrown into a chair by Sasha who speaks at 100 words a minute. "and anyway the Akatsuki have asked Me to join them! This is biggest thing I have ever heard!" Lily's chair spins on the swivel chair to face away while her head tilts back to stare towards the ceiling. "do you know who the Akatsuki are?" she questions glancing from the side to see her shrug then grin wildly anyway.

"dunno but it must be big! An organisation don't just come up to you everyday" Sasha blurts suddenly putting her hands behind her back and bending down to be at eye height. "and your coming with me" she giggles to Lily's sudden stop of breath, standing up she glares at Sasha who's grin sears to a confused look. "you decided that without my permission? Why would you think I'd go?" Lily coldly replies pulling a puppet from the closet to start work on, a shot of pain stabs her in the back and her head tilts onto Sasha's shoulder to look into her vibrant green eyes while her blonde hair brushes past her cheek, a smile stays on the friends face as if what she had just done was nothing to worry about.

"I thought this would have been your reaction…but you don't have a choice I'm afraid" she grins while Lily's eyes flicker and her knee's buckle, everything goes black. Dizzily her head spins and her body feels limp as Lily slowly wakes up to see someone was carrying her upon their shoulder through a wooden corridor. "I thought you where bringing a friend" a strange voice murmurs vaguely for her to hear, an irritating and recognisable laugh ringing through her mind. "I have…Lily is a stubborn friend that's all. She's a weak person though so no big deal to handle" the girl voice mumbles in a confident manner, Lily would have jumped and strangled her by now if it weren't for the numb and heavy problems from the chemical. "besides she'll make good entertainment, cook and clean as well" now Lily really did want to kill Stacy, a rather impressed laugh is responded from the people in the room.

"at least she's light…for a girl she didn't have much in her apartment either" a man speaks as Lily opens her eyes again to look down to the ground, luckily her hair covered her so they couldn't tell she was awake and listening. "she'll be happy to know she has her own room to do…what ever it is she does" Stacy speaks again hitting Lily as if she where a bag of potatoes, a low pitched hiss stops the conversation as a hand touches her again.

"guess she's waking up, Lily-san you okay?" a cheery voice says as the carrier props her down onto the ground against what seems to be a wall, her head still tilted down to cover her eyes. Lily says nothing and stays motionless until another prod to her head makes her stir.

"touch….me...again and I'll…" Lily stutters as her eyes flash a black sheet every time she tries to zone in, that same irritating laugh gives her a head ache. "you'll get over it, you always do…well we'll let you get used to your new room" a voice says before a door slams and a locking sound clinks through the empty walls. Slipping sideways she lands upon her side looking forwards just getting used to being able to feel her muscles, fingers contracting and retracting into a clenched fist or fan. Imprisoned in the room she sits up shakily to look, all of her puppets lay around the room looking at her. A soft smile when they suddenly speak to her.

[are you okay Lily-sama?] one puppet asks watching their master stand up looking slightly drunk, toppling over into the lap of one of her puppets only moments later. [stay still, you need to rest] it advises seeing her get up again, Lily stares to the small bed across the room dumped with all of her clothes and house hold possessions. Lily's lavender eyes blink in confusion, they really weren't joking about keeping her here. [we promise to protect you, we wont let anything happen to you] they utter as the girl wraps the puppets wooden arms around her body as if to hug, head snuggled into its chest.

"what am I doing to do? I'm suddenly a slave…I don't even know where I am" the girl whispers into the cloth as she yields back her tears, Lily refused to cry. The puppet hushes the crying girl contently peering upwards to the other puppets that slowly slump to her side, all leaning in like a wall to protect her from reality while all of them whisper sweet nothings. [it will be okay Lily-sama, we would never leave your side] the puppets reply stroking her hair while all lean in closer to keep the smaller girl warm, Lily smiles rubbing her cheek again them contently and closing her eyes to rest in the momentary protection she had. Sleeping Lily's breaths calm to near invisible movements, the puppets if they could would have smiled down at her. Later Lily sits working on a puppet after hours of being locked in the room, puppets contently chattering away to their master while she works on her latest art work.

Clicking of the door alarms the prisoner of someone's new presence, a small gasp at the sight. "turtle-san?!" she questions getting up to look at him, the large man stares before twitching. "I'M NOT A TURTLE!!" he howlers as a sudden strange crack is heard and a red head steps out emotionlessly walking over to her, Lily stares at him with confusion and awe. "my names Sasori no Akasuna, and you'll name me as such" he glares as the girl stares at him then at Hiruko then back again, a rather amazed gasp leaving her mouth.


	2. Getting around

Sasori pauses looking about him self at the many puppets that range from small to large, some had animal like masks while others looked perfectly human. Blinking Lily looks to where he is peering at the small desk where she had been working with a puppet. "oh, I'm working on a new puppet" she exclaims rubbing the back of her head before glancing back at the still open door quietly, Lily had no chance at running if she had no idea where to actually go. For now it was best she 'played' the -good- little captive. "where are we going?" she innocently asks closing the door behind her self after giving a short wave to the puppets, Sasori says nothing while leading her into the kitchen. "hope you can cook without leaving a mess like Kisame" the red head grumbles leaving her alone, she looks around gulping slightly at the large knifes. So tempting to just grab one and make a break for it if it weren't for the sudden burst of a new figure. Slick back white hair and topless this red eyed man stares down Lily, she to, stares back silently until a grin on his face appears stepping closer he looms over her completely. Her Lavender eyes at war with his crimson pair, her hand gradually reaching towards the butchers knife.

"hey bitch!" he yells into her face rudely with the same cocky grin making her jump expecting yet not expecting him to have yelled something, Lily's eyes narrowing at the male and her hand reaching for the knife faster. Stacy bounces in seeing the eye lock and the hand urging to grip the knife and plunge it into the man. "ah Lily-san! You've met Hidan-sama!" she giggles grabbing her friends hand and pulling it away from the knife in a friendly manner, the albino's grin not as wide as it once was. "the bitch doesn't fucking speak?" he questions rudely again but Stacy laughs knocking Lily in the back, her friends eyes now narrower than ever before and right at Stacy in a death scowl.

"she does, Lily-san. Hidan-sama is immortal, Isn't that cool?!" she questions feeling the girl tense and her eyes shift towards him as if scolding him for something. "very…" she murmurs through grit teeth biting back any kind of insults bubbling in her mind at that moment in time, Hidan blinks at the girl leaning closer. "so what the fuck are you going to fucking cook?" the crimson eyed man looks about the room for anything interesting, Lily's eyes shooting to the wall away from both."poison, if you're lucky" she mulishly replies in a soft whisper but both catch the comment and look at her walking to the farthest part of the kitchen, Stacy laughs it off as if it where a joke.

Where as Hidan raises an eyebrow before peering at Stacy practically throwing her self at him and pushing in a flirtatious manner out of the door to be alone with Lily. "Lily-san you are a servant you can't speak to us like that…some of them don't have a good sense of humour…and a short fuse" Stacy warns flicking her blonde-white hair back into a pony tail then throwing one at Lily to tie her own hair back, ingredients thrown onto a table Lily had not moved or said a word for some time now. Stacy mumbles whistling for her to look around, turned she catches a small packet of cheese while a pulse takes to her forehead for replying to such a command like that.

"grate this for me, I'll be using the knife…" she mumbles starting to cut some vegetables but continues watching Lily casually grate the cheese, Lily points to a smaller knife with a soft glare. "you're using the wrong knife, you use that for meat" the girl scolds passing the knife over then washing the large one, a grin on the girls face at this. "told you, you don't stay angry for long" she giggles with her fingers in the shape of an L, for a moment Lily only stares then goes back to the cheese; defeated and Stacy was correct.

Dinner being done the captive sits shaking a small wrapper with an elbow on the wooden table, ripping and pouring out its content she adds water, eggs and milk. The sweet smell of cake attracts unwanted attention as heads poke in to see her contently reading a small cake book. "Tobi smells cake! What sort of cake are you making strange lady?" an orange masked man questions gaining the attention of the woman, her lavender eyes twinkling as if in a dream of their own about a soppy romance. "half blackcurrant half strawberry" she replies with a smile and a soft blush, the man childishly clapping at the thought before sitting at the oven to watch it cook.

"I don't like cake" a rather sour voice mumbles as a masked and hooded man enters with a short glare, Lily's eyes looking at him as she leans on the stool against the table with her legs crossed in a polite but laid back fashion. "you don't have to eat it" is all she replies looking back at the cake with a soft hushed gasp at the cake on the next page, Sasha giggles lightly pointing. "I didn't know you liked cooking so much! Oh hi Kakuzu-sama, Tobi-sama" she smiles before jumping at the sudden loud smack of the book shutting, hair covering Lily's eyes again and her comfort lost.

"n-not really! I mean! no of course I don't! what ever would give you that idea?!" Lily gasps tripping over her feet onto the ground flat on her face, Stacy laughs hysterically. "but you looked so content!" she points out as Lily gets up blushing a furious red that everyone in the room can see, rather adorable in their eyes but perhaps not in her own. "you're mistaken…" her eyes shift away from them before a short gasps suddenly leaves her mouth then freezing when the sound of a ping echoes, her happy go lucky expression bursting into life as she snatches oven mittens.

"Sasha-san go get me that tube there…" Lily mumbles pointing in any random direction as she had her head in the oven stupidly while setting the cake down on the table then taking it, squishing little pink shapes that resemble roses onto the edges. Leaving it on the wheel tray Sasha pushes it away as she starts clearing the kitchen. "can't believe I'm doing this…" she mumbles softly rubbing a wet cloth over the desk then stretching when the clearing is finished, Stacy trudges through with the dishes. "well I can safely say they liked the food, first time they've supposedly eaten everything" Sasha giggles drying the plates then turning her head curiously.

"you want me to introduce you to everyone?" she asks but Lily shakes her head and yawns looking at the clock in a fake manner that always fools most people a lot of the time. "…I'm tired" Lily mutters watching her friend yawn as well then shrug. "fine but you will have to meet them eventually" she laughs leading the prisoner back to the room and locking it again, puppets looking at her able to smell the cake, somehow.

[you look happy, cake was it?] one questions getting a short nod as the girl drops onto the bed with her face nuzzled into the pillows. [sleep well] some say watching her relax, Lily didn't sleep for long before the door unlocks and someone steps in. Jumping further into her bed and smothering the covers further over her self she peeks out from a small crack to spy on the intruder.


	3. Pain in the ass

Her eyes shift sleepily as she turns over to look straight into someone's sinister glare, eyes widening her mouth is covered. "don't say a fucking word" Hidan snaps peeking up then darting further behind Lily at a large and very angry looking person stomps forth from the poorly lit hallway. "crap keep that fucking asshole away from me bitch face!" the albino rudely blurts throwing her onto the ground with a loud thump, a small grumbles parts her lips as she stands up. "waking me up…then swearing at me…what makes you think I'd want to save you rather than just throw you at the guy" she snaps bitterly grabbing him by the collar and throwing him at the wall outside, storming right up to Kakuzu she seems blind of his dangerous stare as she begins pushing him outside as well followed by a wall shaking slam; Both either stand or sit staring at the door blinking in confusion.

Stacy comes running from another corridor and stop's in surprise to look at the door rather panicked then at the two men standing outside it. "you didn't wake her up did you? Thank god you're all in one piece!!" she begins halting when a loud yell comes from the room rather angrily and animalistic. "if they wake me up again there won't Be pieces!" the voice thunders while Stacy drags both men away from the door listing off every possible death warrant they could sign. Tobi points rather confused watching both men get thrown onto the living room floor. "I thought you said she was weak?" a man with piercing questions with a raised eyebrow, Stacy rubs her head laughing light heartedly.

"she is weak but she's a demon from hell that wields the power of like 10 ox's if you wake her up, even worse if you act rude towards her and keep going at it" she sits down while looking at Hidan, king of insults and probably sitting in his deaths chair right now. "I only know of those two things she dislikes and I learnt two new one's today! She dislikes being touched and immortals" Hidan, Sasori and Kakuzu raise eyebrows at that remark, curiously passing glances between each other as if wanting a reason to her hatred to no reply for a moment. "I don't know why she dislikes them, perhaps jealousy?" Stacy shrugs not very interested in thinking too much about it and looking back at the T.V. Hidan grins looking at Kakuzu with a devilish smile that could only mean one thing in his dictionary and he wanted no part of the masochists stupid plans.

By morning Lily had woken up earlier than anyone else and set out the door the moment a red eyed man with a black pony tail opened the locks to make breakfast before staying in her room again, as long as they had anything they needed there was no need to come find her. Gently humming the tune she carves and strung the puppet's foot before smiling and standing up, it was finally finished after days of non stop working. Biting her tongue she attaches it and laughs at its large bulk, she had created the best mount and had now hidden it away from everyone. Knowing them they would touch or even break her precious puppet if it weren't kept under lock and key without a word of its existence. "your voice is the splinter in me~" she hums locking it quickly then looking about just encase she left a puppet out, nope all where hidden making her break another short smile. "The walk has all been cleared by now, your voice is all I hear somehow~" she hums again sweeping the floor of wood chippings then sitting down rather bored on the bed.

"I could have lost myself in rough blue waters in your eyes and I miss you still~" she hums laying backwards to stare at the ceiling while twiddling with her shoulder length black hair, the door opening breaks the peacefulness of her moments alone. "Lily-san stop lazing around and come talk to us" a cheery voice calls bringing the girl to life, she wanted to go but at the same time Lily just wanted to stay in bed. Humming the song still quietly to her self before sitting down alone in the living room with Stacy, no one else apparently in the room with them rising the question of how she was supposed to talk to them if they weren't even there. Her friend gets up and stretches before heading towards the door then looking back at Lily questioning her.

"stay here, just talk to anyone who comes in the room if they talk to you first. Good luck" she waves closing the door as a soft mumbles leaves her mouth, great just great she was just as alone as she was in her room, why drag her into the same atmosphere but in a different closes her eyes nuzzling into the couch and drifting off slightly, her eyes open again to see someone sitting opposite her and another on the other side. Closing her eyes she didn't think much of it until it dawns on her to look at them, apparently they had no interest in her so she just looked to the T.V rather bored. Body tensing when one actually says something but not to her, rather his strange blue partner about the channel. Both getting up and leaving soon after, what a pointless event Lily thought furrowing an eyebrow. Jumping out of her skin when a voice booms in her ear, Hidan.

"hey bitch face! what are you doing?" the albino questions sitting down beside her, Lily bites down on her lip to keep from lashing out at him. The controlling twitches that he notices tells him that she was one of three things, cold, scared or on the verge of killing him. Hidan glares at her ignoring him trying to keep the 'innocent I don't know what I'm doing' act and poking her roughly in the arm. "bitch face, I'm talking to you" he snaps loudly in her ear again as Lily's calm and collective thoughts start to break and melt into a one track mind. Yell. Kill. Kill again. "maybe my room wasn't so boring…" she mumbles to her self looking to her feet, Hidan glares prodding her again. This time Lily actually looks at him with a cold stare.

"Jashin! Its about time you looked at me, now fucking answer me fuck face" her stomach churns and anger tints her cheeks a light pink, lavender fighting with crimson never blinking. Not another word is said until a gasp and a giggle emits in the room. "ooo what do we have here? A couple?!" she yells as Lily freeze's to stare at her instead, Stacy giggles further as Hidan had as well frozen in horror only to turn like clockwork while Stacy winks at them and Hidan notices the look of perspiring hatred rolling in Lily's pupils that seem to kill the atmosphere and turn it to ice, Hidan on the other hand tries to laugh it off and look at the light side of it.

"she's calling us a fucking couple, what the fuck right?" he questions as Lily looks at the distant wall in front of the couch, a heavy shrug leaving her answer. "what's your problem?" Lily questions now looking at him again, Hidan blinks shrugging at the question and shaking his head slightly. "Just fucking saying" watching the girl sitting next to him shift to the furthest side of the sofa while her words seem disgusted to follow. "I hate the word couple" she grumbles with her forehead in hand and elbow resting on the arm of the chair, Hidan blinks without the same infamous grin he would normally have. "me too" he grumbles trying to look at anything that didn't seem awkward, Sasha comes back through to look at them and giggles again this time with a rather girlish squeal.

"aww their first couple argument, how cute!" anyone entering jump at a sudden whipping sound, Lily gets up with hair covering eyes infamously and her body tense. "we're not a couple, don't disgust me with just vile words" she snaps pushing violently past Sasha frozen in fear of the angry demonic presence exerting its way down the hall. "okay last time I make a couple joke with her about Hidan…" she breaths out after holding it in for so long and waiting for the door to shut, the albino grinning at another way to piss her off.


	4. Relationships

Perched in a corner Lily curls her knees up to her chest with her forehead to them, grumbling softly to try ease the spite boiling and over flowing out of the whirlpool.

"love of mine someday you will die but I'll be close behind to follow you into the dark, no blinding light or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark. If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied illuminate the 'NOs' on their vacancy signs, If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks then I'll follow you into the dark" Hidan had burst in ready to rant before silencing at the sight of her curled up in a corner singing and trying to calm her self down.

"You and me have seen everything to see, from Bangkok to Calgary and the soles of your shoes are all worn down. The time for sleep is now, it's nothing to cry about 'cause we'll hold each other soon" her head raises to look at Hidan eyes shifting uneasily but never truly focusing "In the blackest of rooms" Lily's eyes stare at him for the first time then her head turns to look at the wall and the dark shadows that bounce which calms her. The sound of the door shutting and foot steps causes her to tense until something sits down beside her, Just looking from an angle tells her its Hidan sitting right beside her.

"I'm impressed you can keep that much anger under control" Hidan for once doesn't curse while saying something to someone else, Lily only smiles softly looking down. "years of practise having to deal with things" she answers running fingers through her hair to push back the fringe that is damp, the albino grins prodding her in the arm again but not as hard as the first time in the living room. "who's Jashin anyway? Some kind of 'god' ?" Lily questions with a raised eyebrow, the first time someone's actually asked who Jashin was without him having to talk about it. "Jashin-sama is the fucking greatest god and the only fucking god" Hidan grins while Lily sits listening to him talk about Jashin, rather relaxed at everything besides the swearing.

Opening of her door breaks the rather calm atmosphere as both glare downwards at the stupid squeal that Sasha gives them every time, Hidan gives her a look that says 'now I know why you dislike her' that she replies to with a short roll of the eyes. "aww look at the happy couple! Made up have we?" she questions as if she hadn't learnt or even took in the note she gave her self not to make couple jokes about them both. Lily's mouth gaped and her body upright ready to list off everything possible to her before Hidan wraps an arm around her arm and shoulder and confident and cocky grin.

"sure we did, that's what 'couples' fucking do" Hidan snaps back while Lily stares at him with wide eyes in horror at what the Jashinist had just unleashed, the loudest squeal emits from Sasha as she bolts over hugging them tightly while bouncing around and laughing. "they admitted it!! that's great news! Oh my god Lily's in a relationship! I have to tell everyone!" she struggles only to find them hold her down, Lily having the tightest grip on her.

"no! no, there's no need to do that! Its better if they Don't know" she blurts letting go when she nods then 'zips' her mouth, waiting until Stacy ran away she turns and scowls. "I thought it would --" Hidan stutters as the demonic anger emerges forcing him to walk backwards, Lily's eyebrow twitching in an annoyed manner. "you've made it worse…" she whispers gripping her trouser pockets trying to control where she would rather have stuck her claw like nails. "get out…" she hisses keeping her eyes away from Hidan who circles her to leave the room swiftly so as not to be caught in her fuelling rage, Lily alone stares absent minded in front of herself.

Single tears stain her cheeks as she blinks them back, the grip on her pockets relentlessly grows tighter but the quivering stops at the obeying solitude and silence. Questioning her self to what Hidan and Stacy had just pushed her into in their own little ways, all she could only hope that it blew over and nothing would follow this; it did not however. Stacy had took their 'relationship' into her own hands, everything Hidan owned was stuffed into her own room in the space of an hour. Lily stood staring at half of her room taken over by the essence of a male, speaking of that male. Hidan didn't put up a fight and simply found amusement in his 'lovers' embarrassment, anger and dismay. Grinning at ever repetitive word that comes from the lavender eyed nin, once left to their own desires Lily glares. "this isn't funny…it's all a bad dream" she screams in her head yet whispers out into the open, it probably hadn't dawned on the brainless Jashinist that there where problems with this.

Female and male, one shower but worst of all, One Bed. Lily's wall was crumbling and fragmenting into dust that blew away with every sorry dream of solitude. At least Kakuzu would get some peace until the 'relationship' died, begging it would die soon so this would all blow over, begging that when it did no one tried to 'fix' the relationship that only stood by a single string that was held up because an idiot thought it would shut Sasha up for once in her life. Begging that she would actually live this next couple of days.

That evening their friendly relationship handler had planned them both some activities to do together, that included cooking together which Lily had problems with. The albino knew nothing about cooking and couldn't help but stick entire unpeeled food into the pots, Lily mumbles taking it from him and doing everything on her own. Hidan had no complaints of course and leaned about either talking about Jashin or staring at her hand speed cutting the vegetables without problem. When ever Stacy would come in he would pretend to be doing something in the cupboards, this was going to grow tiresome soon. Dragging the poor girl through Lily sits staring at the table trying to find her daydreams but the sound of talking and food just made it worse, Stacy was louder at the table. Was that even possible? Even more so she was even more irritating than ever, non stop talking about clothes, men or fashion how in Kami's name could they stand it was beyond her. 'Too many begs' Lily thought as now she was begging no one would talk to her, that failed as well.

" so Lily-san…this is good food what's it made of?" the leader Pein questions getting her attention, this seemed to interest the others to hear her speak. Hidan stealing the answer with a grin on his face, Lily's eyes shift back to the table as Pein scowls at Hidan for answering a question that had not been put towards him. "it must suck being stuck in the same room with Hidan-san, un" Blonde grins causing Lily to blink she hadn't noticed another face she could recognise from way before they met.

"very much so" Lily murmurs as most grin except for Hidan who looks rather annoyed and Stacy who seems to fume from her ears at the uncoupled words. "fuck you bitch face" Hidan glares only earning a small "mph" from the woman, this of course irritating him further. Calais smiles hidden behind her hands as she could swear if Stacy's eyes could pop out any further they where going to roll onto the table and into either hers or someone else's food, this chilled her into thoughts of who in Kami's name would even Want to eat her eyes. Sadly brought back by her voice. "Lily-san that was cruel, you should apologies to your--- apologies to Hidan" she gulps back trying to cover up the situation but it was too obvious from her yelling earlier but they chose to ignored it, they where too interested in hearing it come from the horses mouth. In the sudden one sided fight towards the girl ignoring Stacy completely they all stare and switch fast glances between both girls. "…no" she bluntly replies with a childish smile before eyes skip down to her food, Stacy twitches at this. "why not?" she remarks leaning over to see her better but Lily ignores to eat a bit of her food, mumbling at the taste and shooting glances up and down the table.

"needs salt…" for one Stacy did not like being blanked by anyone, after Lily was sure she had shut up she glances at her for a moment and grins again. "sorry I haven't been listening to you, something about friendship?" she questions in a sarcastic manner, she had snapped the last straw as Stacy bolts up right red in the face. "Hidan-san is your boyfriend you have to be nice to him!" she blurts causing silence as she grabs her mouth and gasps, Lily on the other hand had became motionless. Laughing and pointing at them both followed by comments was silenced with the sound of a knife being screeched across a dinner plate got their attention. Her hair again covering her face she seems paler than ever before, Hidan had covered his ears from the horrible sound.

"don't make me laugh, who in their right mind would date Hidan-sama? Who in their right mind wants a relationship?!" she hisses with blood dripped poison coating every word sending Stacy further into her seat, even Pein and Kakuzu had shifted in their chairs. "if I am correct you're the only one who doesn't like relationships" Stacy snaps stupidly as if her death warrant was nothing to her, that stupid smile crossing her face as Lily gains some composure from the outburst.

"I have nothing against relationships, go sleep with every one of them if it makes you happy" Lily smirks causing Stacy to blush fire red, the next statement caused Hidan to choke and others to spit their drinks. "while you're at it you can have Hidan-sama, I'm sure you'd all love to take each other. That's what you all do in your spare time right? Take" Lily turns on her heels striding away leaving the table in silence, Stacy staring where the girl once stood to confront them with her jaw hitting the floor.

"wow, I never knew Lily-san was so dark…" Stacy stares seeming rather in awe about it, finally gaining some sense of movement. "d-don't take anything she said personally…Hidan-sama your her boyfriend---" Stacy states only to be silenced by Hidan's cold look of murder, the scowl increasing as he as well gets up. "like fuck I'm going to get my ass kicked by that bitch and we aren't fucking dating so stop spewing fucking bullshit from your mouth" Hidan yells walking away while the rest however where still trying to get over Lily's statements.

"why can't we ever have a normal dinner?" Pein questions thumping his forehead against the wooden oak table in frustration.


	5. What the?

In the bedroom Lily lies on her back upon the bed staring at the roof taking deep breaths so as not to take something and smash everything in her room, Hidan enters stopping close by without saying a word, the eyes boring into Lily. Further foot steps become closer to the bed that warn her he is getting closer, raising a single foot against his stomach he stops. "they'll probably fucking hate you from now on" the albino advises watching her ignore and shrug at him, what does she actually care?

"they never let things fucking go, I would watch your things they'll probably go missing" This got Lily to sit up with a strange look, her hands upwards into a another shrug. "there's nothing in this room that belongs to me, if you look around everything in here is yours" she states silently before falling back to lie down while Hidan looks about then blinks, Lily's hand resting across her eyes. "fuck…there's only one fucking bed?!" a small groan from Lily as she feels the bed above her head dip, Hidan had curled up on the top part but when decided to actually go to bed she left the bed to curl up in the corner away from him.

"you know the beds fucking big enough for two people" Hidan snaps peering at her but she only give him a short bored glance, her eyes rolling back into their sockets. Quivering and waking up during the night in the midst's of the darkness she groans at the pain in her entire body from sleeping upright against the corner of the room, the bed was in reach but could she really be bother going and sleeping on it with him there? Another cramp and crack of bones tells her she has no choice if she wanted to walk in the morning, crawling most of the way around the bed she finds that Hidan had stayed to his side. Clambering on the soft mattress and pulling the fluffy covers over her cold body she lets out a groan of comfort before falling asleep again, in the morning she was first to wake up.

Eyes fluttering to see a rather pale form against her cheek that was rather warm, looking it up and down it was a…chest!? She gasps looking up at the sleeping Jashinist. Getting up and shifting she notices she had moved all the way from her own space right up to him during the night, he had apparently not moved an inch from where he slept the last time she and falling off the bed with a thump Lily fumbles around and runs right for the bathroom closing the door quickly then gently so as not to wake him up. Telling her self it was either not real or a horrible accident, it wasn't her fault she was sleeping! A cold shower would relax her as she jumped in gasping at the freezing water, it was colder than usual. That perhaps had been their plan, no one likes cold showers or at least not everyone liked them. The sound of her bathroom door opening and shutting again alarmed her, the sight of Hidan moving about behind the white curtain was creepy. Blushing wildly when she watches the shaded form kneel and pick up her 'personals' and stretch them with a small and rather strange noise coming from him.

Now he has looking right at the shower, Lily's eyes widening at a hand moving closer to the curtain. He wouldn't dare! Would he? She didn't have time to think as she grabs for a towel in an attempt to cover her self, oh Kami no! no towels in the room. They'd stolen her towels as well?! Lily noted their deaths as she suddenly blurts causing Hidan to bounce backwards. "I'm in the shower don't come in!" the reaching hand suddenly ceasing in its actions, silence for a moment before the hand starts to move again. Lily's eyes widening. "I said I'm in the shower Hidan-sama! Don't you dare!" she snaps this time the hand ignores her, now what? If she ran he would see her nude and if she stayed he'd have her nude and trapped. But it wasn't being nude that she wanted to hide, it was her disfigurement on one side her body. Scars cutting across her body and a 'X' that slices her heart, it was symbolic of her past. They weren't created by her however but she didn't want to think about it, it hurt too much, of course no one but her self knew of this and it would stay that way.

"anim-no-jutsu!" she yells as a puff of smoke transforms her into a small animal, at least she would be fast enough to escape the room where Hidan had apparently left the bathroom door open. Without wasting any more time she bolts as fast as possible through the other side of the shower out into the bedroom and skidding under the bed to hide. Panting quickly she pokes her head out to see Hidan grinning and shutting the bathroom door, brat wanted the shower to him self! Lily growls in spite before sighing with relief that he hadn't seen her arm or torso. Struggling from the bed she starts to get dressed again, at least she was clean but Kami only knew what today would bring after last night. The sound of the bathroom door opening takes her attention before she squeals loudly and covers her eyes, Hidan blinking and standing ol'-natural in the middle of the room.

"what bitch face?" Hidan questions with hands on his hips not even bothering to cover him self in the slightest, Lily turning away from him in horror.

"put some clothes on!!" she squeaks in embarrassment as Hidan rolls his eyes and wraps a towel weakly around his hips, muttering while putting jell into his hair to slick it back. Lily gives it a demanding look and questioning where the heck he got a towel from. Once getting it perfect he grins and winks at his own reflection, catching Lily shake her head after watching this and rolling her eyes at the sight and mumbling under her breath. Hidan turns to confront before seeing her already leaving the room. Lily only gets about 2 steps from the door until hearing sudden yelling from down the hallway, the kitchen was closed as she opens it and walks in. Clay creatures run amuck inside scattered every where as Tobi cowers in a corner, jumping Lily then out the door leaving her inside.

"what are these things…" she mumbles grabbing one as it struggles in her hand, a locking sound takes her attention as she looks at the door. Pulling at it the door stays locked and so does the one leading to the dinning room, sitting down she looks at the clay creatures seeming to take their positions all around the room and there was a lot of them. "what's going on…" she mutters rubbing her head and watching them all scramble about.


	6. Bombs and Abyss'

Mean while Deidara stands grinning as he does a couple hand seals "KATSU!!" his yelled followed by a loud explosion alarming everybody into running to him, Deidara grinning in triumph. "finally got rid of that stupid Tobi! un" he yells before staring at the orange nin poking his head up from a plant pot, pointing at him he looks at the door where fumes pour out. "w-wait if Tobi is there…then who was in the kitchen, un?" the blonde questions looking to see everyone in the room, everyone except…then it dawned on him as he curses. "of all the people to get trapped in there it had to be someone who wasn't immortal or impossible to kill, un!" his blue eyes twitch as he heads for the door to shout, it hadn't dawned on them yet though until the bomber starts to shout. "Lily-san! Can you hear me? Un" he shouts as he's pushed out of the way by Kisame and Kakuzu as they get ready to bang it down, no matter how many times they did how ever the door would not budge. Something had probably blown up and landed in front of the doors to prevent them opening, everyone shouts for her starting to worry when there's no reply at all.

"Kakuzu is going to kill you when he finds out about this" Kisame mutters pulling out his Samehada to try ripping it down, jumping when something hard hit's the other side of the door. All at once they chorus her name "Lily-san?!" the banging cease's for a moment.

Inside of the kitchen just before the explosion Lily stares at all the clay creatures that seem to start fragmenting and sparkling, the strange smell of burning and explosives filling the air. She gulps at the sight staring and unable to duck for cover as one on the other side explodes sending pieces of metal and wood at her, some hit while some just about scrape her before she finds her self being shot at by all sides from the explosive clay. Laying sprawled across the hard and dusty kitchen floor Lily stares at the clouds forming up around her, a large piece of the roof had captures her under its weight and none of her plea's for help seemed to be heard. The sudden banging takes her already dieing attention while she picks peace's up after toiling to reach them, throwing them at the door to alarm them she's alive. "Lily-san?!" several voices yell as the banging on the door returns on the other side, faded lavender eyes look at the swirling bits of clay floating about in her own blood that flowed from her mouth.

Looking above her at the strange looking light that was most likely the sky she stares at it in awe. "love of mine I'll be close behind to follow you into the dark, no blinding light or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark" she gently hums looking at the light, her relentless struggles ceasing to accept the fate given. "If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied…illuminate the 'NOs' on their vacancy signs, If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks then I'll follow you into the dark" coughing her head spins as it weakens to drop onto the ground and to stare across the water drenched puddles, if she weren't to die from blood loss or the heavy roof upon her then she would surely have drowned; not that she truly minded she knew this was coming. Just that she didn't see that her death would be a pointless one, killed by explosives in a kitchen while being captive to clean and cook. What a simple couple of days before she died.

"You and me have seen everything to see, from Bangkok to Calgary and the soles of your shoes are all worn down" she mumbles listening to the faded cracks and heaves of the door on its last amount of hinges, the lock screaming under the pressure. "The time for sleep is now, it's nothing to cry about 'cause we'll hold each other soon" at least she learnt something new about someone, her eyebrow cringes to think that in her final moments of departure she would have that albino brat running through her mind.

"In the blackest of rooms" she smiles looking around at the point made of the black smoked up room, the door had finally been broken from its wooden hold and the members storm in flicking their heads from side to side trying to find her through the smoke. A weazy breath gives them her location and it didn't look pretty.

"hold on Lily-san!" The horrible sound of Stacy yelling and pointing, not the last thing she wanted to see before she died either. Lily blankly stares at them trying to heave the ceiling off while Hidan stands watching with concern on his face, wait concern? Lily's eyes widen slightly to try look at the crimson eyed man actually looking, worried? Even though she had only got to know him over a day she knew worry for someone elses sake was not his thing. The albino's thumb rubbing the weird neckalce he had always kept on at all times throughout most things, stacy's nippy voice starting to whirl around in her head as a fine black ring starts to slowly take position on her sight. A smile creeping up her pale cheeks as her lavender eyes fade, Stacy slapping her to try keep her with them just a little longer. No relentless screaming or slapping was going to help her now, a new voice was calling to her and that of a deep yet heaven sent males voice.

[Lily…open your eyes] the voice calls through the strange black room she was floating in, her body slowly being put down onto a black and shining floor with a single bright light surrounding her body. Again the voice calls out for her as if reaching out a hand. [Lily, open your eyes] the voice seems ever louder and her eyes flutter to look around, different petals tumbling and weaving around floating feathers onto and around her body.

[who's there…] she wearily questions looking up at the bright light that seems to decrease to a miner spot at the scar on her chest and stay there, weakly her head tilts to look around her at all the feathers and petals tumbling around. [I'm dead, aren't I?] she softly smiles looking back up towards the light the voice gently replying.

[it's not your time just yet, people need you. Hidan needs you] the voice seems so close yet so distant from her ears, Lily blinks laughing softly to her self.

[Hidan? I barely knew him but I know he doesn't need me, he's too naïve] the voice is silent and still before what seems to be her past suddenly begins flashing before her shown through old fashion camera tape that flicker and crack from ages met and lost. [that's why he needs you, Lily-san. You need to guide him] Lily blinks looking away from her past to question this voice.

[I presume you're Jashin?] she enquires the voice seems even closer, foot steps across the floor turn her attention to a man tall and dressed in a pure white kimono. His hair was long, spiked and black, around his neck perched the same symbol Hidan had always worn. [Jashin…] she seems to imply and curse in astonishment watching his bare feet stop at her ribcage, he smiles pulling her up so she stands shakily. The air was so heavy as Lily tries to keep balance ending in falling onto his chest, she blushes terribly trying to move back and stand straight. The Jashin god only smiles in amusement at her wobbling about.

[this isn't as fun as it looks] she mumbles finally gaining a good enough stance as she looks at him taking in every bit of him, he had red eyes just like Hidan yet he had the symbolic circle and triangle inside of them just like a Uchiha might with his sharingan.

[is something wrong?] Jashin questions as Lily blinks still looking at him with awe. [I'm not a follower though, I never believed in you. Why would you give me a second chance?] Lily frowns looking at the red scarf like cloth over his shoulders that again have the symbols for his religion. [Hidan is a lost lamb, he needs someone to, as it where, lead him] Jashin simply states looking at her frown softly yet again.

[with all due respect Jashin-sama, but if anything Hidan despises me…] she gently speaks looking away from Jashin then widening her eyes and blushing [not that I care or anything!] she bursts out in horror only to find the god chuckle at this. [Hidan does like you, its just the way he does this is not very, well normal] Jashin implies pointing out the face Hidan made before she passed out into the black abyss. [Hidan has a strange way of showing his interests] he plainly points out at how Hidan had secretly reacted to the swear fest in the dining hall when on one was looking.

[Hidan…liked me angry? that's really odd] Jashin grins watching all the silly moments then grinning rather cockily at Lily twisting and turning at Hidan walking in naked, laughing to see her doing it right now. Silence takes hold for a couple of minutes before Lily spoke again [when or at least if, I go back. Do I convert to Jashinism?] she curiously looks at him as he only smiles.

[that choice is your own to make] Lily blushes slightly embarrassed at the rather handsome god before her, by the smile he returned he could obliviously read or see what she was thinking and feeling. Lily blushes a deeper shade of red as Jashin looks at her strangely. [only the vessel becomes tainted or corrupt. Your soul stays bountiful, pure and…] a hand runs over her jaw to get her to look at him straight on. [beautiful] Lily's eyes look down at the scars scratched and seared into her body.

[but if that is true, why do I still have these scars?] her voice seems saddened as her eyes trail Jashin's finger running over them making her tremble lightly under the strange sensation going through her nerve system.

[because when you die things that made your soul different come with you, Lily-san your soul became different because of these scars. They make you different, I have noticed your soul burning brighter than anything else. Hidan, to, had seen this in you from the start, that's why he started to follow you around. In this dark age a moth needs its flame to keep burning, Lily you are that flame and if you burn out Hidan will be lost once again or may even become trapped by another flame. One that may lead him down the wrong path for good] she softly nods her head looking at the footage rather confused at this, Hidan was sitting by her bed just staring at something.

[that's what's happening right now, you've been in a deep sleep for near 4 days now] Lily looks at him in confusion then around her in dismay. [but I've only been here a couple of minutes] she reasons as Jashin shakes his head amused. [time here is different from on earth, what seems like minutes is days on earth. Days here are months on earth] Lily gasps with awe before blinking and looking towards Jashin with another questioned look.

[I have one last question, why am I naked?] Jashin smiles at the curious girl before answering [everyone's naked once their souls leave their bodies] Lily nods then blinks once again [oh…even fat people?] Lily shudders softly at that thought while Jashin gives a grimace look. [yes…] Jashin agrees, not wanting to really think about it before looking at her again. [ouch…I'm surprised you haven't gone blind or created clothes. If everyone dies and becomes naked, why aren't you naked?] Lily's eyes widen at the sight. Was Jashin, a god, actually blushing?! He coughs trying not to make the blush obvious.

[would you rather I had come down here naked to talk to you Lily-san?] this time she blushes peering upwards to find a couple of petals and a feather land on her forehead and lip. [ah no, I suppose not] she laughs softly rubbing the back of her head, Jashin looks at the flashing pictures. [its time you went back, remember to lead Hidan. For not only his own sake alone, maybe you'll find something special while you do this] Jashin smiles pleasantly as he disappears into the black unknown from wends he came.


	7. The cure for disturbia

Lily looks around curiously as the room seems to spin and her past and present spiral around her body. Gradually tightening about her soul and sucking her downwards towards what appears to be her body, eyes looking at the ceiling and then Hidan as her essence sinks into her body again while the footage tape warp and ravel into her head from all angles until the blackness of her unconscious takes over again. Eyelids heavy Lily groans softly hearing a faint shuffle beside her, Hidan had fallen sleep against the mattress with his arms wrapped around it. Watching him quietly she finally feels uncomfortable as the pain sets in reminding her of what had happened.

"H….Hidan…?" she mumbles her head weakly turned to look at him, his normally sleek white hair messed and sticking up every where, Lily's ghost white hand reaches out and touches him only to feel his rather soft hair then tensing muscles as he begins to wake up. "H...Hidan?" Lily murmurs sheepishly looking at his crimson eyes that at first seem out of focus then point blank shot and stare right at her, his body bursting upwards and at Lily as he grins leaning in closer to her face.

"you're awake bitch face!" he cheers as her lavender eyes shift from side to side and her head shifting back at how close he had became, not the best of words to hear when you had been just waking up from a coma that lasted Kami knows how long but that was probably to be expected from Hidan. Lily smiles gently shifting her attention to the drip leading into her arm, strange equipment attached to her body in random places. Experimenting their latest equipment on her most likely, looking about her head tilts slightly as Hidan leans in closer putting a hand on her cheek to push her head straight again. Lily stares at the masochist quietly rather nervous at how close he was getting.

"thought you where fucking dead" he mumbles with a glare but Lily seems to ignore him and turn her head away from him, the albino scowls softly at this trying to gain her attention. "you've been out for fucking days, now I need to piss!" he states running off to the bathroom Lily watching him before her eyes close again to rest them, feeling an icy cold touch to her face her eyes open again to see Hidan scowling right into her face at about 2 inch's from either one of their noses.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't lean so close…" she mumbles gently gulping back the ache in her throat, the albino seeming to ignore it and stay still. Hot air being felt to either's face when they breathed, Lily smiles sarcastically sniffing him. "you need a shower…and a breath mint" she mumbles trying to shift her head away from his direction, he only snorts leaning away from her and glaring. "you don't fucking smell of freshly picked fucking flowers either bitch face" her eyes roll softly as she shifts to sit up or even perhaps move, hissing at the horrible shocks of pain in her entire body. Hidan's firm grip pulling her back and holding her still on the matress.

"you're not going any where bitch face, ass hole Kakuzu told me to keep you fucking still if you woke up" he snarks pushing her against all the pillows and by the feel of it Hidan had given her his covers and pillows as well, probably his way of being 'caring' of someone who was injured without physically or emotionally showing them anything. Lily mumbles slipping deeper in to the covers that actually smelt like the annoying brat while she stares at the roof pointlessly until the door slips and Stacy squeals running over and pulling her into a hug, a couple hisses and groans tells her maybe that hug was too tight.

"you're okay! Thank Kami!" she spurts letting go of Lily to look her up and down, smiling on the smell of dinner being finished. "actually you woke up just in time for dinner…go have a shower first though" she chants skipping off most likely to tell the others she had woken up, squirming about Lily tries to make her way to the bathroom before almost falling over only to be caught by Hidan. "I'll help you shower bitch face" he mutters sounding irritated only to find her struggle in his grip.

"we can't shower together! You're male and I'm female! It Doesn't work that way!" she yelps bright red as Hidan drops her onto her knee's as if his care for her already damged body was of no concern anymore, shaking his hand as he walks towards the bathroom ignoring the sudden agonised sounds the victom made.

"fine but I need the fucking shower more than you do bitch face, I could have worn a shitty blind fold. Besides its not like you'll be able to fucking shower on your own" the albino laughs closing the bathroom door behind him leaving Lily still on her thigh in pain, afterwards with a towel covering and scrubbing his hair but not anywhere else he opens the door to see her still sitting there. "bitch face, you can 'use' the shower now" he mutters walking right past her to the dresser to slip a pair of grey jogging trousers on, looking at the mirror she still hadn't moved. "hey bitch face are you fucking listening?" he glares seeing her seem to move this time but slowly across the floor towards the bathroom on her hands and knee's, getting up probably wasn't an option for her. Shrugging it off Hidan begins to make his way to the door and leaves, sticking his head in one last time to glance over at her still on her fours before shutting the door with a large grin on his face.

"going to fucking dinner see you there bitch face!" he yells leaving but after waiting about an hour at the dinner table she does not turn up, not that anyone was entirely worried about her. "I'll bring the fucking bitch some food, fuck sake, lazy fucker…" he mutters taking a plate of food in and looking around to find her sitting on the bed looking at the wooden floor beyond the bed, putting the food down on the table he mutters under his breath again looking at her and cursing further. Lily seemed to have showered because her hair was dripping down her back onto the bed, pooling at her feet before drying in.

"Hidan-sama…why where you sitting watching me? Its not like you had to…" Lily quietly questions through the silence that seemed to only echo against the walls. "that's my fucking bed as well, it wasn't like I could fucking go any where else" Hidan snaps at Lily across from him, fiddling with her fingers then looking to the roof and back down to her hands. "you could have went to your old room" Lily murmurs not looking at him as the silence takes over again, Hidan stares then starts to glare. "asshole Kakuzu wouldn't let me into the room! And Sasha wouldn't let me sleep in the living room because I had to make sure you were fucking 'okay' I didn't see a fucking point you looking fan-fucking-tastic to me!" Hidan's cheeks burn red from the lack of air throughout that sentence before scowling at the girl, she doesn't reply this time.

"stupid bitch!" Hidan shouts this time making her jump and curl further into her self, that reaction took his attention the most, stepping closer he bends down slightly to look at her. "you should eat your fucking dinner before it gets fucking cold, stupid bitch…" he mutters standing back up and leaving, the jump didn't happen that time.

By that night she had only moved to sit looking towards the wall on her side, the covers only over her lower legs and feet. Hidan laying on the other side facing her back with his eyes closed but he opens them every so often to look at Lily, noticing every small detail of her back. Hidan's eyes shift to when he see's her shudder gently at the cold atmosphere in the room, the bed dipping closer to the girl when he shifts to pull the covers further up. Her body seems to sink at the sudden warmth from the cover, rolling his eyes he moves away back to the other side of the bed muttering to him self quietly so as not to wake her up.

"stupid bitch…" his eyes shifting to see from the side when a small what seems to be a sleepy chuckle leaves her end of the bed followed by a change in her breathing. Lily had fallen asleep soon after the small laugh, Hidan only rolls his eyes further back. The girl had been thinking a lot lately about what had happened while she was knocked out, had Jashin Really spoke to her? Or had all the smoke she inhaled caused her to have shifty dreams and a strange chat with this 'god'? the same question coming back to her as to why Jashin even wanted her to help Hidan, turning over to look at him sleeping she mumbles softly. It didn't look like he needed anyone's help at all, especially not hers.


End file.
